So Far Away
by Choira11
Summary: Kisah Jeon Jungkook yang merasa kesal sekaligus hampa pada kekasih aktornya, Kim Taehyung. Segala pemikiran negatif tentang kekasihnya hinggap di pikiran Jungkook. Lantas? Bagaimana cara Taehyung untuk kembali pada Jungkook? Vkook Taekook BTS Bangtan Boys, Hwarang.


Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Of BTS

Warn!! Au!! Bl!!

Happy Reading

Hujan masih terus mengguyur kota seoul sejak dua jam lalu. Sebentar lagi memang sudah akan memasuki musim dingin, suhu di sana semakin dingin.

Terlihat kertas yang terlepar kesana kemari, teriakan para mahasiswa itu, juga tawa menggelegar mereka. Mungkin itu cara mereka untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuh mereka. Seseorang dengan surai dark brown mendengus kasar di sudut kelas.

"Hei Kook! Bersenang senanglah." Namja yang sedari tadi memetik senar gitarnya berseru sambil menepuk pundak pemuda yang dipanggil kook tadi.

"Tak biasanya kau diam, mana lelucon mu itu." Kini namja lain datang menghampiri Jungkook dan Hoseok diikuti namja lain dibelakangnya.

"Dia sedang merindukan seseorang~" goda namja yang mengekor dibelakang tadi. Mereka semua kini duduk didekat pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

"Kalian berisik!" ke tiga temannya tertawa keras.

"Cek, satu, nol, satu." suara dari spiker kelas mengintrupsi pendengaran setiap siswa didalam kelas itu, menghentikan setiap aksi gila didalam sana.

"Diperkirakan badai salju akan terjadi empat jam kedepan. Diharapkan para siswa agar tidak keluar dari univ hingga badai selesai. Agar tidak mengganggu kenyamanan para mahasiswa, kegiatan belajar mengajar dikosongkan hingga badai selesai. Kalian bisa menghangatkan diri dikelas, kantin, perpustakaan, atau lainnya. Terima kasih." suara itu terhenti sampai disitu. Kelas masih hening, hingga seditik setelahnya, sorakan mulai terdengar. Kelas terasa dua kali lebih berisik.

"Yoongi hyung~" seseorang dengan tinggi yang sangat contras datang memasuki kelas.

"Ck, kau bantet! Bahkan bel baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Yoongi mu ini tak akan hilang." Hoseok langsung saja membeo saat melihat temannya itu sudah memasuki kelasnya.

"Hehe." namja tadi, Park Jimin. Hanya terkekeh saja dan duduk disamping min yoongi namja kesayangannya. Yoongi? Dia bodo amat, lagi ngebo dari tadi.

Jungkook, pemuda bergigi kelinci tadi. Menatap malas ke lika temannya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan netranya pada bangku kosong disamping kirinya. Kosong. Bangku itu kosong, sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya sejak 15 hari ini. Helaan nafas lagi lagi lolos dari bibir pemuda manis itu.

"Yah, sudah sudah! Kau sangat tidak pantas untuk cemberut seperti itu." Namjoon memberi semangat pada Jungkook.

"Awas saja si Kim itu! Jika dia datang! Akan ku patahkan tulang lehernya!!" Jin segera memasang tampang sangarnya sambil menatap bangku kosong itu garang.

"Tapi kau dan kekasih mu itu bermarga Kim bodoh." Yoongi yang setengah berada dialam sadarnya membeo mendengar penuturan Jin.

"Maksudku si Kim alien."

"Memangnya dia tidak memberi mu kabar?" Jimin bertanya, yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Jungkook sebagai jawaban.

"Sudah dua minggu ini ponselnya mati. Bahkan aku tidak tau sekarang dia ada dimana, terakhir dia memberitahu ku bahwa dia akan mulai syuting drama

Hwarang itu. Dan dia memberi tahu itu dua minggu yang lalu."

"Hngg. Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan pemuda alien itu. Dia benar benar menyebalkan. Ayo kantin!" Hoseok menggerutu dengan ajakan -mari kekantin- di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hm, baiklah, aku juga sudah lapar." Namjoon dan yang lainnya sudah berdiri, termasuk Yoongi. Kecuali Jungkook. "Aish! Anak ini! Cepat berdiri! Kau belum makan dari tadi pagi!" Jin terus menerus menarik lengan baju Jungkook.

"Iya iya! Aku berdiri." pada akhirnya Jungkook ikut berjalan menuju kantin, dengan netra yang memandang bangku pemuda kim alien disamping bangkunya.

"Taehyung! Hei! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak wanita disana.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku ingin istirahat untuk hari ini, aku sudah syuting sejak dua minggu yang lalu."

"Tapi, memang sudah jadwalnya begini bodoh!" wanita tadi memukul kepala Taehyung dengan setumpuk kertas ditangannya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan kembali sebelum jam tujuh malam, puas!"

"Tapi diluar sedang ada badai! Kau ingin produser mengamuk karna aku membiarkan artisnya berlarian diluar saat sedang badai?!"

"Pokoknya aku pergi, bye menejer Kang." pemuda bersurai light brown tadi berdiri mengambil jaketnya dan segera berlari keluar lokasi syuting.

Kim Taehyung namanya. Dia salah satu mahasiswa di seoul University. Mengambil jurusan akting, dan tengah membintangi drama pertamanya hwarang the begining. Tunggu, kim Taehyung? Ya! Dia adalah pemuda Kim alien, si pemiliki bangku yang kosong selama 15 hari ini.

Taehyung terus berlari, salju sudah turun sangat deras sejak tadi. Dia segera berlari ke halte bus yang dekat dengan tempat syutingnya. Dan good! Sedang ada bus disana. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Taehyung sudah berada didalam bus sekarang. Baju dan rambutnya sudah tak utuh. Semua sudah basah kuyup, dengan krikil krikil es yang menempel dibaju dan surainya.

Baru saja lima belas menit dia berada dalam bus yang cukup hangat, bus malah berhenti. "Maaf, tapi jalanan didepan sangat tidak memungkinian untuk diterobos. Saljunya begitu tebal, sangat berbahaya. Jadi kami terpaksa menghentikan laju bus ini hingga badai selesai."

Sial!

Taehyung tanpa aba aba berlari keluar bus. Dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia harus segera sampai ketempat tujuannya. Tapi itu masih jauh, dan salju semakin deras. Ah, sial! Tidak ada cara lain! Dia harua terus berlari dan menerobos salju.

"Aku titip ya hyung.." Jungkook memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Ck, jika dia sudah memasang wajah begini bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya." ujar Namjoon dengan nada ya terdengar.. Ugh, menjijikan.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Hari ini Namjoon dan Jimin yang akan memesankan makanan." sorak Hoseok seenaknya.

"Yah hyung! Itu pemaksaan." Jimin tidak terima.

"Sudah cepat sana, pesankan aku dan Jungkook roti melon dan susu madu." ujar Jin. "Aku.. Pesankan aku ramyeon dan teh hijau." ujar Hosoek sambil memberi gestur mengusir.

"Yoongi hyung, kau mau apa? Biar aku yang traktir." cih, itu menggelikan Jim.

"Samakan saja dengan mu."

Sepeninggalan Jimin dan Namjoon meja mereka hanya dihiasi kicauan tidak berfaedah sari Jung hoseok "berisik, mau ku sumpel mulut mu." tawar jin yang dibalas Hoseok dengan cengiran khas nya.

"Mh hyung, aku duluan ya. Kalian bisa menyusulku ke kelas, atau tolong bawakan titipan ku, maaf ya." Jungkook sudah berdiri. Jin dan Hoseok saling bertatapan. Baiklah, mungkin Jungkook memang sedang ingin sendiri.

"Baiklah, nanti aku bawakan makanan mu." Jungkook mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kantin.

Koridor cukup sepi, kebanyakan dari mereka memilih mengahangat di kantin atau club club eskhul. Jungkook memangdang jendela disampingnya. Hanya warna putih keabuan yang terlihat. Badai diluar sana sangat besar, tak heran suhu ruangan sangat dingin.

Jungkook kembali kekelasnya. Keadaan kelas hening. Hanya dentuman jarum jam dan angin serta salju yang bergesekan dengan jendela. Baru saja Jungkook menelengkupkan wajahnya suara gaduh terdengar diambang pintu kelasnya. Sebenarnya jungkook sangat malas untuk sekedar mendongkak. Tapi suara itu benar benar mengganggu, dengan terpaksa dia mendongkakan wajahnya.

Deg!

"Ah.. Ding err in. Dingin." ringis orang itu. Jungkook sedikit terlonjak saat melihat orang didepannya, dia berjalan mendekat pada orang yang masih membersihkan rambutnya dari krikil es.

Jungkook menatap orang itu garang, yang ditatap hanya memberikan cengiran tak bersalahnya.

"Ikut aku." Jungkook menarik lengan pemuda tadi, tapi baru saja kulit mereka bersentuhan Jungkook sudah melepaskan penggangannya tadi saat sensasi dingin menyapa epidermisnya.

Pada akhirnya Jungkook menarik lagi pemuda kim itu. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Kim Taehyung Keduanya tak berbicara, saat keudanya sampai diruang ganti kelas mereka. Jungkook kemabali menatap garang pemuda dihadapannya, Melemparkan handuk kering pada pemuda itu. "Aduh.. Kook, jika kau mau memukul ku silahkan.." ujarnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Hyung berlarian ditengah badai!! Jarak dari kampus dan lokasi syuting hyung itu jauh!! Hyung ingin diberhentikan?! Hyung ingin sakit?! Apa mau mu Kim alien Taehyung?!"Jungkook memarahi taehyung habis habisan, tapi yang dibentak malah tersenyum teduh.

Taehyung tahu, Jungkook melakukan ini semua karna dia khawatir padanya. "Ganti baju mu, hyung." ujar Jungkook sambil memberikan persedian seragamnya dan keluar dari ruang ganti. Dengan cepat Taehyung mengganti bajunya yang basah tadi dengan seragam cadangan.

Kreat/?

Taehyung membuka pintu setelah selesai mengganti baju basahnya, bibirnya masih biru, kedua pipinya pun tampak memerah karna dingan. "Kookie.." Taehyung berucap, memandang Jungkook yang sedang terduduk dibangku.

Taehyung berjongkok dihadapan Jungkook, menggenggam kedua lengan Jungkook. Lengan taehyung yang dingin dan lengan Jungkook yang cukup hangat. "Maaf kan hyung ya.."

"Aku—"

"Hyung kemana saja selama ini?"

"Ah, handphone ku rusak saat ada adegan aksi, aku lupa kalau handphone ku ada disaku hanbok yang ku pakai. Aku juga sudah berusaha izin tapi menejer tak memberiku izin untuk keluar, bahkan untuk ke kampus. Aku juga tidak diperbolehkan meminjam ponsel, jadwal ku benar benar padat Kookie~"

"Tapi Taetae hyung.." dapat Jungkook lihat wajah pemuda dihadapanya ini sudah memerah menahan tangis. Tanpa aba aba Taehyung segera memeluk pemuda dihadapaanya. Jungkook tidak diam, dia memberontak, dia amat sangat kesal.

"Maafkan aku.. Ku mohon maafkan hyung Kookie.."

"Hyung bodoh! Dasar alien bodoh! Aku ben hiks ci hyung!" gagal sudah, pertahanan Jungkook. Dia menangis terisak sambil terus memukul ringan dada bidang Taehyung yang masih mendekapnya.

"Dasar gila! Kim alien brengsek!" taehyung masih terus berusaha mendekap tubuh bongsor kekasihnya ini. Oh tunggu? Apa? Kekasih? Ya.. Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook adalah sepasang kekasih, tak lazim memang. Tapi mereka sudah menjalin hubungan ini selama dua tahun lebih.

Dan dua minggu ini Kim Taehyung pergi tanpa mengabari apa apa pada Jungkook, seisi kampus tahu tentang kapal taekook ini. Juga seisi kampus tahu tentang taehyung yang akan menjalankan debut aktornya. "Sayang.. Hyung Sungguh minta maaf." Taehyung berujar lagi.

"Hiks aku tidak peduli alien!" Taehyung melepas pelukannya.

"Hyung akan mengabari mu lagi mulai besok, uljima.. Jangan menangis." Taehyung menyeka bekas air mata dikedua pipi jungkook.

"Tapi tetap saja, itu tak adil."

"Baiklah, hari ini kita habiskan waktu bersama.. Pulang dari sini, hyung akan menemani mu dirumah seharian."

Mata Jungkook yang seharian ini meredup tampak bersinar, kapan lagi dia bisa seperti ini? Berbulan bulan kedepan mungkin Taetaenya ini akan sangat sibuk. Oleh karna itu dengan antusias yang besar, Jungkook mengangguk dan menubrukan tubuh bongsornya pada tubuh kurus Taehyung.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas. Hyung belum bertemu dengan yang lain."

"Kook in—" kalimat jimin menggantung saat melihat dikelas hanya ada beberapa siswa tanpa si pemilik gigi kelinci.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon yang baru datang dengan yang lainnya.

"Jungkook tidak ada dikelas." hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Woah.. Sedang apa kalian diambang lintu seperti itu?" suara husky yang sangat mereka kenal, siapa lagi selain si kim taehyung. Mereka berbalik dan menemukan Taehyung dan Jungkook juga tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

"Eo? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Biar kutebak, kau melarikan diri?" Yoongi bertanya dan hanya dibalas cengiran bodoh oleh Taehyung.

Jin langsung saja menarik kerah taehyung, menariknya kesana kemari. "Kau kemana saja sialan?! Meninggalkan kekasih mu tanpa kabar! Mau kuhabisi huh?" yang lain sudah tertawa melihat aksi Jin itu. Dasar, teman macam apa mereka yang membiarkan temannya sendiri kesakitan.

Jeon home's

Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang menonton salah satu drama kesukaan mereka dengan kepala Jungkook yang menyender dengan nyamannya pada pundak Taehyung. Sesuai perkiraan, badai salju berhenti setelah empat jam. Taehyung dan Jungkook tak menyianyiakan waktu, dan segera bergegas menuju rumah Jungkook "Imo dan samchon kemana?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengusap lembut surai Tungkook.

"Eomma dan appa, yah.. Seperti biasa. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, dasar workholic. Mereka bilang, mereka baru bisa ke seoul sebelum natal nanti." ibu dan ayah Jungkook memang penggila kerja, dan mereka saat ini sedang berada di italia untuk mengurus bisnisnya.

"Berarti kau selalu sendirian?" tanya Taehyung merasa bersalah.

"Tidak juga, kadang hyung deul datang menemani ku. Atau ada Yugyeom dan Mingyu yang menemani ku." kemudian Taehyung memeluk lagi tubuh disampingnya ini. "Hyung.. Kau tak takut dimarahi oleh produser drama mu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Sudah lah lupakan, sekarang biarkan aku memanjakan mu seharian ini." jawab Taehyung sambil mengecup kening Jungkook singkat.

"Hyung~"

"Hehe."

FIN

Ini sebelumnya udah sempet Choira publis di Wattpad Choira, ko.


End file.
